That Ghost Is
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Hankyung dan Heechul memutuskan pindah ke apartemen pribadi. Tapi... RnR?


**That's Ghost Is… You?**

**.**

**Pairing :: HanChul feat Heebum**

**Genre :: Horror**

**Rating :: Kali ini cuma aku kasih 'K+K'!**

**Warning :: Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg.. (Warning hasil copycut dri ff yg lain. Hhehe)**

**Summary :: Aku kira itu kau.. Tapi saat dia menyentuhku, koq~**

**Disclaimer :: Seterah mw ngambil apa di fict ini. Yang pastinya storynya punya author dan Heebum murni milik Heechul. :D**

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Banyak banget yang mau HanChul. Jadi sesuai rencana fict ini yang aku publish. Nah, kali ini mengusung tema horror dan lagi- lagi Yaoi. Nyaaoo… Mind to RnR? Yang penakut baca aja.. Critanya nggak serem, kooq~**

**n.b ::**

**Aku baru sadar Heechul-Hankyung-Heebum namanya berawalan H smua.. kkk *apaan sih!***

**.

* * *

**

**.**

~Hankyung pov~

.

" Bagus juga, yaa.." Kulirik Heechul yang kelihatan santai dengan menatap apartemen baru kami yang niatnya akan kami tempati. Semakin lama dorm suju semakin penuh diisi jewan peliharaan, karena Yesungie suka ngomel- ngomel karena Heebum suka mengganggu anak- anaknya (read :: kura-kura), Heechul memutuskan pindah apartemen dan mengajakku.

Namja itu kini sedang memperhatikan seluk beluk apartemen itu.

Heechul menatap kearahku. " Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk sekali. " Yah, sesuai harapan. Nggak terlalu besar dan cukup kalau hanya untuk keluarga kita." Kuusap kepala Heebum yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung disisiku. Kucing itu enggan masuk ke wilayah baru ini rupanya.

" Aku sudah bicara pada Jungsoo, besok kita pindah. Karena yang lain ada job yah terpaksa kita pindah cuma berdua aja."

Aku mengangguk lagi. " Barang- barangku nggak banyak. Jadi gampang."

" Ya, Hannie.. Kamu emang nggak banyak. Makanya kamu harus bantuin aku bawa barang- barangku."

Hya.. Kalau si Cinderella ini sudah menitah, aku mau nggak mau harus menurut. Aku nggak mau ditabokin tujuh hari tujuh malam sama dia kalau aku membantah ucapannya. Yang jadi masalah, barang- barang Heenim itu nggak bisa dibilang 'sedikit'. Apalagi barang- barang Heebum.

" Miaw.." Heebum mengelus kakiku manja.

" Nae chagi.. Nih kucing laper!" Seruku.

" Pabbo, Hannie.. Heebum udah aku kasih makan tadi masa laper lagi. Coba dielus- elus, dia cuma lagi manja, koq. Aku mau lihat kamar dulu, ah.." Namja itu akhirnya melengos sesukanya sambil bersenandung A Man In Love dengan riangnya.

Dasar uke sadis.. =.=a

Aku kembali mengusap kepala Heebum dan kucing itu kelihatan menikmatinya.

Sret! Tiba- tiba mata kucing itu menatap lurus kearah ruang tengah. Mata kucingnya menatap pojok ruangan yang sudah terisi beberapa barang- barang.

" Wae, Heebummie?"

Kucing itu nggak merespon. Ya, iyalah.. Dia kan kucing.

" Krrr.." Perlahan kucing itu menggeram seakan ada musuh dihadapannya.

Aku menatap kearah yang ditatap Heebum bingung. Siapa yang nggak bingung kalau ada hewan bersikap aneh begitu secara tiba- tiba? Apa ada sesuatu di pojokan itu ya.. Aiish.. Kok jadi merinding begini?

Ani, Hankyung.. Nggak ada apa- apa. Tenang..

Sret.. Tiba- tiba sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyapu tanganku.

" Hwaaaa!" Jeritku spontan sambil meloncat menjauh.

" Waii!" Seseorang ikut teriak.

Aku menatap orang dibelakangku yang suaranya sangat kukenal itu. Eh, Siwonnie?

" Kau mengagetkanku!" Bentakku marah.

" Ada apaan, sih?" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Heechul sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dengan tampang biasa aja. " Eh, Siwonnie? Kok bisa ada disini? Mana Kibummie?"

Namja itu nyengir sambil mengangkat kantong yang dibawanya. " Kata Teukie hyung kalian kesini buat lihat- lihat jadi kususul. Sekalian bawa minuman tapi Hankyung hyung udah histeris duluan. Kibummie dibawah lagi ngambil kue di mobil."

" Ya, Hannie.. Kenapa kau menjerit tadi?" Heechul kini menatapku.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng sambil menatap Heebum yang kali ini menatapku serius dengan bola mata hijaunya yang jernih. " Nggak ada apa- apa.. Ya an, Heebum.." Ucapku meyakinkan.

Kucing itu langsung membuang muka tanda nggak perduli dan mengelus kaki panjang Siwon. Cih, dasar kucing. Aku kan jadi paranoid gara- gara kelakuanmu tadi! Sekarang malah masa bodoh.. Kasih tanggepan dikit kek.. (gimana caranya kucing ngasih tanggepan?)

~Hankyung pov~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari esoknya benar- benar hari kepindahan yang sangat biasa aja. Seperti yang Hankyung bilang kemarin, karena semuanya ada job yah kepindahan mereka tanpa bantuan. Ah, tapi nggak masalah. Justru kalau yang lain membantu itu yang akan jadi masalah.

Shindong pasti minta di traktir makan karena beralasan tubuhnya yang gemuk itu kelelahan membawa barang- barang meski padahal dia cuma bawa barang- barangnya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang bawel juga nggak akan diam aja dan bikin masalah di rumah baru mereka. Belom lagi si lebay Yesung. Ada untungnya juga sih mereka nggak dibantuin.

Heechul memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

" Heebum!" Panggilnya kesal saat kucing abu- abunya udah mengelus- elus kakinya. " Sana dulu. Aku kan lagi sibuk. Hankyungie! Jaga Heebum!"

Nggak ada respon dari Hankyung.

" Ooi, Hankyungie! Kau dimana sih!"

Tetap nggak ada respon.

Akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar barunya. Ditatapnya sang seme sedang berdiri membelakanginya di koridor menuju dapur. " Heh, Cina oleng. Kau itu kupanggil bukannya nyahut malah diem aja!" Seru Heechul gusar.

Hankyung nggak memberi respon dan tetap memunggunginya.

" Hankyung!" Sepertinya sang Cinderella sudah naik darah karena ia hendak memukul kepala semenya kencang. Namun sebuah teguran membuatnya kaget.

" Kau manggil aku?"

Deg! Heechul langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melotot saat sesosok pria dengan wajah tampan nan polos yang sangat menggemaskan hingga bisa memikat mata siapapun yang memandangnya (author lagi naksir hankyung, jadi lebay dikit gag papa kan?).

" Hannie?" Kini namja itu menatap Hankyung horror dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Nggak ada siapa- siapa!

" Wae, chagi?"

Heechul buru- buru memutar tubuhnya sambil menelan ludah panik. " A-aniyo.. Gwaenchana.. He-hehe.." Ia cuma nyengir gaje dan menunuduk menatap Heebum yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Mata hijau kucing itu menatap lurus kebelakang Heechul dengan wajah penasaran.

Sepertinya Hankyung juga memahami keanehan namja chingunya itu. Perasaannya juga sedikit ganjil. Namun dia nggak mau membuat Heechul ikutan resah. Jadi dia memilih diam. " Ayo rapihkan kamar kita." Hankyung langsung berlari kecil dan berdiri di belakang Heechul lalu mendorong tubuh namja itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang mata tengah menatap keduanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heechul pov~

" Hantu?"

Begitu satu kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil dongsaengku, Wookie, aku langsung merinding. Nasi yang tadinya mau kumakan jadi terlihat nggak selera. Nafsu makanku hilang padahal menu makanannya ikan bakar buatan Wookie yang rasanya pasti enak banget. Oh, iya.. Pagi ini aku dan Hankyung numpang makan di dorm, biar gratis dan hemat tenaga. Hehe..

" Kata siapa?" Tambah eternal magnae itu lagi sambil menatap Eunhyuk penasaran.

Si monkey itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius. " Iya, aku dengar dari Junsu. Katanya dia melihat hantu di lokasi syuting iklan wafer Tango." (jangan terlalu dipusingkan readers, cuma iklan dari sponsor. #plakk)

Kurasakan tubuhku semakin menegang. Tangankupun terasa sangat kaku bahkan nggak bisa digunakan untuk mengangkat sumpit.

" Katanya dia ngeliat Yoochun-ah dibalik pohon malem- malem, waktu disamperin Yoochun-ah diem aja, eh ternyata Yoochun-ah itu sama Jae hyung."

" Woow.. Dia nyamar. Keren! Kayak mata- mata!" Timpal Donghae yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan sama Kangin. " Adaw! Sakit woy hyung! Apa sih? Ngarep banget diajak ngobrol!"

Kulirik Hankyung yang tengah memandangiku dengan ekspresi yang nggak bisa kujelaskan. Rasanya dia bisa menebak apa yang kini kupikirkan tentang pembicaraan dongsaengku itu. Ya, masalah hantu yang menyerupai seseorang.

Kan baru aja kemarin aku kena kejadian itu.

Sosok yang menyerupai Hankyung. Aku yakin itu bukan halusinasi aja. Bener- bener nyata! Pabbo-nya, aku nggak lihat kakinya. Kata orang kalau hantu kan kakinya nggak menyentuh lantai.

Dengan kata lain yang waktu itu kulihat..

Aaaish! Lupakan Kim Heechul!

" Kenapa dia nyerupai Junsu-ya, yaa?" Kudengar Teukie bergumam santai sambil tetap makan dengan tenang.

" Mungkin karena Junsu-ya itu agak bermasalah di otaknya." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

" Jyaah.. Itu mah hyung kali.." Si magnae mulai menjawab. Mata tajam nan menyebalkannya teralih padaku dan dia menyeringai iseng. " Udah jangan ngomongin hantu mulu.. Daritadi udah ada yang nahan pipis tuh.. Ya, Heechul hyung?"

Hah! Dia ngeledek!

" Ya, magnae setan! Diam kau!" Seruku kesal sambil melempar kedua sumpitku padanya. Akhirnya tanganku nggak lemas lagi. Dan Kyuhyun menghindar dengan baik. Magnae setan..

" Woow!" Satu ucapan itu membuatku menatap si empunya suara. Sungmin. Pinky boy itu membelalakan matanya nggak percaya. " Aku baru tau kalau Heechul hyung takut hantu!"

Kali ini aku hendak melempar mangkuk kearah Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyu? Karena si magnae itu langsung ngakak begitu sweet pumpkinnya bilang begitu diselingi dengan ucapan 'hyung benar' dan 'hyung hebat'. Untungnya Hankyung langsung bergerak cepat menahan tanganku.

Cina autis itu senyam- senyum gaje. " Udahlah, Heenim.."

Udah pala Yesung gede! Masa aku harus diam aja diejek gitu ama si magnae setan ini!

" Ngomong- ngomong rumah baru kalian gimana?" Sang snow white yang masih bisa dibilang normal memilih mengajakku bicara. Yah, kalau ngobrol sama dia aku nggak butuh emosi dan urat, lah..

Kualihkan pandanganku ke mangkuk yang masih setia di depanku. " Biasa aja." Jawabku malas. Ya, emang biasa aja. Dan selamanya akan biasa aja. Tetap biasa! Pokoknya biasa aja!

Tapi masalah penunggunya itu..

Itu sih luar biasa.. (-o-")

~Heechul pov end~

Setelah numpang makan, Hankyung langsung pergi karena ada pemotretan bersama dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk. Tiga namja yang diketahui punya badan kotak- kotak nyaris sempurna yang paling pas dijadiin model iklan baju namja. Kenapa nggak Yesung atau Eunhyuk? Atau Kyu, Wookie atau Sungmin? Atau Shindong mungkin? Yah, karena author maunya mereka. :p

Dengan langkah malas namja cantik yang berpredikat Cinderella sangarnya Super Junior itu pulang ke apartemennya. Jujur aja ada perasaan ngeri masuk ke tempat itu.

Heechul berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sedang menimang- nimang apa sebaiknya dia masuk atau kabur ke dorm aja sampai Hankyung pulang.

Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan sesuatu setelah selama satu jam berdiri mematung di depan apartemennya sendiri. Niatnya masih mau berdiri sampai sore, tapi karena takut dikata maling Heechul memutuskan untuk…. Jreng-jreng-jreng! MASUK! Yeaah! #duagh *author ditendang*

Siiing~ Rasanya ada dengkingan lembut yang terdengar di telinga Heesica itu saat ia melangkah masuk.

Dia sendirian. Yap, Heebum hari ini dibawa ke pet shop buat di meni-pedi alias diurusin. Kucing buluk *digiles traktor Heechul* maksud author kucing manis nan menyebalkan itu lagi dikasih perawatan. Dan nanti Hankyung yang akan bawa pulang. Appa yang baik.. ckck

Heechul berjalan masuk ke apartemennya satu- satu langkah. Matanya dengan tajam menatap kesegala arah karena ia merasa sedang diperhatikan seseorang. " Aiish, Heechul.. Itu cuma perasaan. Kau terlalu paranoid!" Umpatnya sendiri.

Dengan segenap keberanian namja itu masuk ke kamarnya yang cukup terang. Sengaja pintu kamarnya nggak ditutup. Ragu- ragu Heechul naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya makin nggak enak.

Brak!

Deg! Namja itu menegang sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

" Su-suara pintu di tutup dengan kencang.. Ah.. Halusinasi.." Gumamnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Brak! Suara itu lagi.

Kali ini keringat dingin membanjiri kening Heechul. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perutnya terasa mulas karena ketakutan dan tegang. Ia yakin itu bukan halusinasinya aja. Memang benar ada yang membanting pintu di dalam apartemennya.

Tapi siapa? Bukannya dia sendirian?

Angin? Itu nggak mungkin..

" Aiish.. Hankyungie.." Heechul menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. " Cepet pulang dong.. Tau gini aku di dorm aja tadi." Ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini memang nasib sialnya Heechul karena pemotretan Hankyung ternyata sampai pagi. Namja itu langsung membanting ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya yang bilang akan pulang sekitar jam dua pagi nanti. Dan dia bilang kalau Heechul takut, nginep aja di dorm.

Logikanya, seharusnya Hankyung nggak usah bilang 'kalau takut' karena justru dengan ucapan itu Heechul malah berpikir untuk takut. Sayangnya namja Cina itu emang nggak pernah mikir kesananya. Jadi mana sadar.

Dan Heebum, mau nggak mau besok aja tuh kucing diambil.

" Hankyung pabbo!" Seru Heechul keras namun detik berikutnya dia langsung menutup mulutnya saat tubuhnya merinding seketika.

" Tidur aja deh.." Heechul langsung mengambil i-padnya dan memasangnya. Diputarnya lagu endless love dan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Heechul pintar juga, ia tahu caranya menghilangkan rasa takut saat mau tidur. Karena cara itulah yang dilakukan author kalau ketakutan. Hhaha..

Namun belum sempat ia kabur ke dream landnya yang indah, telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

Srrrsssshh..

Heechul kembali membuka matanya dan kali ini sekalian membuka earphonenya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya sebisa mungkin.

Srrrssshh.. Suara itu muncul lagi.

Kali ini jantung Heechul udah kacau lagi.

" Suara air? Ah, ani! Bukan air.. Lalu apa..?"

Srrrrsshhh…

" Eh!" Heechul tersentak saat berhasil menebak suara apa itu. Suara pasir yang berjatuhan. Tunggu! Pasir dari mana? Masa di apartemen model begini ada temboknya yang retak- retak kayak dirumah author? Itu kan mustahil!

Suara itu nggak berhenti dan semakin lama memberi kesan semakin banyak pasir yang berjatuhan.

Heechul merinding.

Brak! Lagi- lagi suara pintu dibanting.

" Hyaa!" Detik itu juga sang Cinderella langsung memakai earphonenya. Mengganti lagu endless love dengan lagu don't don. Full volume. Hmm.. Apa lagi? Ah, iya.. Nutupin seluruh badan sama selimut dan meringkuk dibaliknya sambil menahan tangis.

Omona! Heechul menangis ketakutan! Kalau Kyuhyun liat dia pasti kegirangan setengah mati. Difoto Heechul terus di upload ke twitter. Siapapun kan tahu kalau Heechul paling hoby upload fotonya ke twitter.

" Ha~hankyungie.. Cepet pulang.." Isaknya ketakutan.

.

Kita pindah ke tempat Hankyung berada.. #Swiiing! *terbang menuju hankyung*

~Hankyung pov~

Aku melirik ke jam digital yang terlihat di dashboard mobil yang aku, Teukie hyung dan Siwon tumpangi. Jam dua belas lewat. " Anou, hyung.. Antar aku pulang ke apartemen dulu kan?" Tanyaku pada Teukie hyung yang menyetir.

Leader cantik itu mengangguk. " Nae, Hankyungie.. Kan kau nggak bawa mobil."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali menatap lurus kedepan jalan yang gelap. Hanya cahaya dari lampu sen yang menerangi jalan yang agak sepi itu. Aku agak khawatir dengan keadaan Heechul dirumah. Apa dia nggak apa- apa ya? Semoga aja baik- baik aja.

" Wai! Hyung awas!"

Seruan Siwon yang duduk di kursi belakang membuyarkan lamunanku. Teukie hyung dengan cepat langsung mengerem mendadak dan kami terdorong ke depan. " Wa-wae, Siwonnie?" Tanya Teukie hyung kaget sambil menoleh kebelakang. Aku ikut menatap Siwon yang menatap lurus kedepan.

" A-ani.. Tadi rasanya aku lihat seorang yeojya menyebrang. Makanya aku bilang awas."

" Aish, Siwonnie.. Nggak ada siapapun yang nyebrang. Kau pasti kelelahan. Tidurlah.."

" Aku serius!" Seru Siwon nggak mau kalah.

Kami bertiga langsung diam sambil berpandangan. Satu kata yang kini melintas diotakku. Dan aku yakin kalau kedua orang ini juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Hantu.

Degh! Tatapanku tertuju pada pinggir jalan. Kulihat seorang yeojya berdiri dengan menggunakan gaun hitam. Yeojya itu menatap lurus kearahku dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Ah, ne! Mirip sekali dengan Heechul!

Namun sebelum aku bilang ke Teukie hyung yeojya itu menghilang.

MENGHILANG!

Aku menegang di tempatku.

Perlahan mobil kami kembali bergerak dan aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Omona.. Apa yang aku lihat tadi benar? Yeojya itu memang mirip sekali dengan Heechul. Aiish.. Kenapa sejak kami pindah ke apartemen kami jadi menemukan kejadian begini, sih! Ada apa dengan apartemen itu sebenarnya?

.

Aku tiba di depan apartemenku pukul satu lewat empat puluh lima menit dini hari.

Perlahan aku membuka pintunya.

Kosong. Pasti Heechul udah tidur. Dengan hati- hati aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk. Melewati ruang tengah menuju kamar yang berada dekat dapur. Saat aku benar- benar sudah melewati ruang tengah aku diam.

Tubuhku tegang.

Kenapa?

Karena aku baru sadar saat aku melewati ruang tengah tadi.. Aku melihat seseorang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Apa yang aku lihat? Apa Heechul masih terjaga? Kalau iya, kenapa dia nggak menyapaku?

Aku penasaran!

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menengok ke ruang tengah. Kosong, hening, nggak ada apa- apa. Hanya halusinasiku aja, ya? Benar! Hantu nggak ada dan nggak ada hantu dirumah ini.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju kamar. Kulihat seorang namja tengah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menghampirinya. Perlahan kutarik selimut Heechul dan memandanginya yang tengah pulas tertidur dengan memakai earphone.

" Apa dia ketakutan?" Gumamku sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan mencium kening namja itu lembut karena aku nggak mau dibantai karena membangunkan singa yang lagi tidur ini. " Mimpi indah, chagiya.." Bisikku dan aku melangkah ke tempat tidur lain di ruangan ini. Tempat tidurku.

Sebelum memejamkan mata aku melirik sepintas kearah kaca jendela kamar ini dan aku langsung tersentak saat melihat bayangan hitam melesat cepat di balik jendela.

" Aiish.. Itu.. Cuma halusinasi!"

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku dan memaksa untuk tertidur.

~Hankyung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau merasa ada yang aneh nggak dengan apartemen ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya bersama dengan Heebum yang baru aja di ambil dari pet shop.

Hankyung yang sudah berada di dalam mobil menatap kekasihnya. " Hantu?" Tanyanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil hitam itu langsung berjalan santai di jalanan (Ya, iyalah.. Masa di rel kereta?).

Heechul nggak menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. Ia menunduk sambil mengusap bulu abu- abu Heebum yang lembut sedangkan kucing itu kini tengah tidur meringkuk di pangkuan majikannya yang semalaman nggak ditemuinya.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Heenim?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Dan kali ini sang namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hankyung. " Semalam.."

" Hmm?"

" Aku mendengar beberapa suara yang aneh. Konyol memang, tapi aku memang mendengarnya." Jawab Heechul ragu. " Apa sebenarnya ada sesuatu dengan apartemen itu, ya?"

" Apa kau mau kita menemui orang yang tinggal disana sebelum kita?" Tanya Hankyung spontan dan itu membuat Heechul tertegun dengan ide bagus itu. " Yah.. Kita bisa minta izin dengan security untuk mendapatkan data orang itu dan bertanya padanya."

" Apa boleh begitu?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

Hankyung mengangguk. " Aku rasa boleh. Aku juga penasaran ada apa dengan apartemen itu." Satu tangannya beralih mengusap bulu Heebum. " Sejak pertama kali kita ke apartemen itu, Heebum kelihatan nggak betah. Matanya selalu menatap ke sudut ruangan yang membuatku merasa ganjil."

" Ne, aku juga. Kalau begitu.. Ya sudah." Timpal Heechul sambil menghela nafas. " Semoga aja nggak ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu."

Hankyung hanya mengangguk sekali dan setelah itu keheningan memenuhi keduanya.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Hankyung langsung bergegas menemui tempat security. " Annyeong hasseyo, Hoonbin-sshi." Sapanya sopan.

" Ya, Hankyung-sshi. Waeyo?"

" Hmm.. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen nomor 391?" Tanyanya tanpa basa- basi.

Awalnya security itu diam dan kelihatan ragu, namun saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Heechul yang tajam dan seakan mengintimidasinya, dia langsung mengkeret. Namja cukup tinggi berbadan agak gemuk itu menatap keatas. Kearah apartemen HanChul.

" Siapa?" Tanya Heechul sinis.

" Keluarga Im. Sebulan yang lalu mereka pindah karena anak yeojyanya nggak pulang- pulang. Sampai sekarang nggak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan yeojya itu. Dan kalau kalian bertanya dimana keluara Im tinggal sekarang, mereka tinggal di apartemen 98C yang ada di blok lain dekat dari sini." Jelasnya tanpa dipotong sehingga Hankyung dan Hanchul nggak perlu bertanya lagi.

Kedua namja itu diam.

" Ng.. Memang kenapa? Apa kalian berdua.." Sang security mendadak merinding. " Diganggu hantu?" Bisiknya.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa anda.." Heechul langsung merapat pada Hankyung dan namja itu merangkul bahunya. " Apa anda tahu tentang hantu di apartemen kami?"

Security mengangguk. " Sebenarnya sebelum kalian menempatinya, aku suka mengecek apartemen itu. Aku mendapat laporan kalau ada yejya di beranda apartemen itu atau dari apartemen sebelah ada yang mendengar suara pintu apartemen itu diketuk atau dibanting keras. Waktu itu aku pernah masuk dan kulihat bayangan seorang yeoja bergaun hitam ada disana."

Deg! Hankyung langsung tegang.

Yeojya bergaun hitam..

" La-lalu.. Sebenarnya yeojya anak keluarga Im itu kemana?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Security itu mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah.. Ada yang bilang dia kabur keluar negeri dan ada yang bilang sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal."

Hankyung mengangguk. " Ooh.. Bailah.. Gomapta, Hoonbin-sshi. Ayo, Heenim." Hankyung membungkuk sopan dan menarik Heechul pergi setelah security itu membalas ucapannya.

Heechul berhenti berjalan saat Hankyung hendak masuk ke kamar apartemennya. Hankyung menoleh memandangi namja itu yang tengah memeluk Heebum hati- hati. " Waeyo, Heenim?"

" Kok rasanya agak takut, yaa.."

" Apa.. Kau mau kita kembali ke dorm?"

Heechul diam. Kalau ditanya begitu sebenarnya dia ingin memilih pulang ke dorm aja, daripada tinggal di apartemen yang berhantu. Hii.. Siapa juga yang berani?

" Masuk." Namun kata yang keluar berbeda dengan yang dia inginkan. Aiish.. Tunggu! Itu memang bukan Heechul yang mengatakan.

Tiba- tiba Heebum meloncat turun dari gendongan Heechul dan mengelus kaki Hankyung.

Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa bicara apapun pada Hankyung. Hankyung langsung menggendong Heebum dan menyusul ukenya. Ia masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh Heechul.

~Heechul pov~

Aiish.. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri! Aku melangkah masuk, padahal aku ingin ke dorm daripada ke tempat ini.

" Hankyungie.." Suaraku keluar.

Perlahan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Hankyung yang masuk ke kamar.

" Nae, chagiya?"

Hankyung! Ini bukan aku! Bukan aku yang manggil! Dasar Cina pabbo! Koq nggak bisa lihat, sih!

" Kemari.." Lagi- lagi yang keluar dari mulutku benar- benar berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku yakin hantu ini sedang menguasai diriku sekarang.

Hankyung berjalan mendekatiku dengan tampang bingung. Dan namja itu berlutut dihadapanku sambil menengadah menatap wajahku. Aish.. Jangan berikan tatapan semanis itu padaku sekarang! Saat ini ada hantu menyebalkan didalam diriku. Itu artinya kau tersenyum begitu padanya dan aku nggak suka, Hannie!

Tanganku melingkar dibahu Hankyung. Sumpah! Ini bukan aku yang menggerakkan. Apa yang diinginkan hantu ini pada kekasihku! Oke, Hankyung memang kadang membuatku kesal, tapi aku tetap nggak mau dia disentuh orang lain. Meski hantu sekalipun!

Sret!

Lagi- lagi tanpa keinginanku, tubuhku bergerak cepat mencium bibir namja itu.

" Heenim.." Hankyung nggak menolak sama sekali.

Hyaa! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Hantu ini membuatku semakin gila!

Bibirku bergerak melumat bibir Hankyung dan namja itu membalasku sambil perlahan berdiri dan merangkak melewatikun sedangkan aku malah memeluknya erat. Oke, kita memang sering bermesraan, tapi nggak begini caranya.

Tubuh Hankyung kini telah berada diatasku yang sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil tetap melumat bibirnya.

Dia mendesah pelan.

Aku nggak mau begini. Hatiku terasa sakit karena aku tahu saat ini namja itu nggak menciumku. Dia mencium hantu yang tengah merasukiku dan itu membuatku muak!

Aku harus sadar! Hankyung! Hentikan ini!

Plak!

Tiba- tiba tanganku bergerak menampar pipi Hankyung. Aku.. Yang menggerakkannya.. Aku bisa kembali bergerak.

Hankyung berhenti memandangiku kaget. " Heenim? Kau kenapa..?"

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir.

" He-heenim! Gwae-gwaenchana?"

" Hankyungie.." Kupeluk namja itu. Ada perasaan lega karena kini aku bisa bergerak lagi dan ada perasaan takut kini memenuhi perasaanku. " Hankyungie.. Aku.. Takut.."

Namja itu balas memelukku sambil mengusap punggungku lembut.

Aku nggak perduli apakah Hankyung akan berpikir aku konyol karena menangis ketakutan seperti ini. Yang penting sekarang.. Aku ketakutan..

~Heechul pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Hankyung pov~

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen bernomor 561. Aku harus mencari kebenarannya. Aku nggak mau melihat Heechul seperti ini. Dikuasai perasaan ketakutan. Perlahan kutekan bel apartemen itu dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja yang kelihatan masih SMP keluar menghampiriku. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihatku.

" Omo! Hankyung hyung Super Junior!" Jeritnya.

" Ssst!" Aku langsung mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam dan dia menurut. " Apa boleh aku bicara dengan orang di rumah ini?" Tanyaku cepat.

Namja itu mengangguk bingung. " Silahkan masuk."

Aku langsung masuk dan dia membawaku ke ruang tamunya. Tatapanku langsung terkejut saat melihat sebuah pigura bergambar seorang yeojya.

Aku terpaku..

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap namja itu. Dan aku menurut. Tatapan mataku terus tertuju pada foto yeojya itu. Dan sepertinya namja itu memahami tatapan mataku. " Ne, dia cantiknya? Itu noonaku, hyung."

" Noonamu?" Kutatap dia.

" Namaku Im Ranyeon. Ada masalaha apa orang hebat seperti hyung datang kesini?"

" Siapa nama noonamu?" Tanyaku.

" Im Minyeon." Namja itu kelihatan masih bingung dengan pertanyaanku. " Apa.. Hyung mengenal noona!"

" A-ani! Aku nggak mengenalnya.." Jawabku cepat. " Ah.. Dia.. Kok agak mirip dengan temanku, ya?"

Namja itu mengangguk. " Ne. Dia mirip dengan Kim Heechul, ya? Kalau Kim Heechul menjadi yeojya, dia sangat mirip dengan noona, lho."

Deg! Jantungku langsung berdegup keras.

Heechul.. Dan yeojya yang kulihat malam itu.. Yeojya yang kini fotonya ada dihadapanku.. Yeojya yang menghantui apartemen kami..?

" Dulu noona bilang dia ingin menjadi seperti Kim Heechul. Meski berbeda, sekali aja dia ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kim Heechul, akhirnya noona memutuskan pergi mewujudkan impiannya menjadi artis. Tapi.. Dia nggak kembali.." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. " Dan akhirnya kami dapat kabar kalau jasad noona-ku ditemukan di danau dalam kondisi mengenaskan."

Jadi.. Selama ini.. Memang hantunya..

Heenim!

~Hankyung pov end~

.

~Heechul pov~

Trok-Trok

Aku menoleh kebelakang sambil mengerutkan alis. Suara apaan tuh barusan?

Heebum mendekatiku namun tatapan matanya tertuju pada kursi putar yang berada di depan meja computer di kamarku. Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan perasaan merinding.

Trok-Trok

Lagi- lagi suara itu, seperti suara kursi putar itu diadukan ke kaki meja computer. Aku kembali menoleh dan kursi itu tetap dalam posisinya.

Aiishh.. Dia mau menggangguku.

" Miaw! Tiba- tiba aku terkejut saat mendengar Heebum menggeram dan berlari keluar dari kamarku.

" Heebum!" Aku hendak mengejar kucingku namun tiba- tiba pintu kamarku tertutup rapat dan aku terlonjak kaget saat mendapati seorang yeojya bergaun hitam berdiri dibalik pintu sambil menunduk. Rambut hitamnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

Jantungku berdegup keras dan aku langsung kaku.

" Ka-kau.." Suaraku gemetar dan nafasku tersendat.

Perlahan yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat wajah yeojya itu sangat mirip dengan ku. Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya.

Tangannya terulur kearah Heechul. " _Oppa.._"

Deg!

Saat tangan itu melambai aku merasa aneh dan pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap dan aku berada di suatu tempat yang aku sendiri nggak tahu dimana. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan.. Aku ada di sebuah taman!

" Heyo!"

Aku langsung menoleh saat ada suara yang berseru. Kulihat seorang yeojya berlari kearahku.

" Huwaa!" Aku kaget saat yeojya itu berlari kearahku tanpa perduli akan kehadiranku. Namun saat yeojya itu berlari melewatiku dia menembusku begitu saja. Aku langsung shock dan ngeri sendiri. " Aku.. Nembus..?"

" Tangkap dia!" Kali ini tiga orang namja berlari mengejar yeojya itu dan juga melewatiku dengan mudah.

Aku buru- buru menoleh kearah yeojya yang tiba- tiba kesandung itu. Yeojya itu menatap kearah ketiga namja itu ketakutan sambil menangis pilu dan memohon- mohon.

Tunggu! Yeojya itu.. Yeojya yang tadi.. Si hantu!

" Komohon~" Ratapnya.

Namun ketiga namja itu nggak perduli. Aku membeku saat sosok yeojya malang itu langsung diserang ketiga namja yadong itu tanpa ampun. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kejadian itu dengan jijik.

Setelah ketiga namja itu puas tiba- tiba yeojya itu menarik batu dan memukulnya ke kepala satu namja dari mereka. Si namja marah dan merebut batu ditangan yeojya lalu memukulkannya ke kepala si yeojya itu dengan kuat.

Aku memejamkan mataku shock melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan takut kubuka lagi mataku.. Kini kulihat ketiga namja itu menggotong tubuh si yeojya dan membuangnya di sungai. Astaga.. Mereka benar- benar sucks!

" Mereka nggak bertanggung jawab."

" Hwaaa!" Aku menjerit saat kulihat sosok menakutkan berdiri disampingku. Yeojya itu. Dari dahinya mengalir darah segar dan tatapan matanya kelihatan hampa nggak punya kehidupan. " Ke-kenapa kau ganggu aku!"

" Kau.. Di wilayahku.." Dia menatapku dan jujur aja itu membuatku bergidik ngeri karena melihat wajah hancurnya.

Tangannya kali ini kembali terulur kepadaku dan aku langsung meringkuk ketakutan.

~Heechul pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Hankyung pov~

" Ne, aku permisi!"

" Eh? Tapi.. Kenapa hyung kemari?"

" Ani." Aku langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen namja itu. Denan terburu- buru aku berlari keluar dari wilayah apartemen itu. Perasaanku kurang enak, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Heechul sekarang.

Kalau yeojy itu mirip dengan Heechul, pantas aja dibandingkan denganku dia lebih suka mengganggu Heechul.

Untungnya jarak dari apartemenku dan apartemen tadi nggak terlalu jauh, hanya beda dua blok dan bisa kutempuh dengan berlari dan membutuhkan waktu sampai lima belas menit. Repot tentunya karena aku harus berusaha berlari sambil menutupi identitasku.

Aku sampai di apartemen dan langsung masuk ke apartemenku.

" Heenim!" Seruku kencang.

Siing~ Nggak ada jawaban.

" Heenim!"

" Miaw.." Kulihat Heebum sedang resah berjalan di depan kamar yang pintunya tertutup. Apa Heechul ada didalamnya?

Kubuka pintu kamarnya. " Hee_" Aku langsung diam saat melihat namjaku itu tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum menatapku. " Heenim..?" Dia berdandan seperti yeojya?

" Kau membuatku panik. Kenapa berdandan seperti yeojya?" Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

" Miaw!"Entah apa yang terjadi Heebum justru bejalan memutari kakiku dan membuatku sulit bergerak bebas. Kenapa kucing ini. Dia kelihatan resah.

Heechul berdiri dan menggendong Heebum lembut. " Heebum.."

Grauk! Tiba- tiba Heebum menggigit tangan Heechul. Hal langka yang baru pertama kali kulihat seumur hidupku. Kucing itu langsung berlari ke kolong tempat tidur dan bersembunyi.

Heebum..

" Hankyungie.."

Deg! Aku mundur..

Aku sadar sesuatu..

" Dimana Heechul?" Tanyaku dengan agak merinding.

" Kau bicara apa..? Aku Heechul?"

" Andwae! Kau bukan dia! Kau Im Minyeon!"

Tiba- tiba sosok Heechul yang tersenyum berubah menyeringai. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit berbeda. Masih mirip tapi nggak sama. Dia semakin mirip dengan yejya di foto tadi. Ya, Im Minyeon!

" Mana Heechul!"

Tangannya terulur kepadaku.

" Apa maumu! Kenapa kau ganggu kami!"

" _Kau diwilayahku~_" Ucapnya samar namun jelas.

Wilayahnya? Ne, aku tahu. Ini adalah rumahnya, itu wajar kenapa dia berada disini dan dia mengganggu kami yang seenaknya tinggal disini.

" Lalu apa maumu?"

" _Pergi.._"

" Baik!" Seruku cepat. " Kami akan pergi, tapi kau harus berhenti mengganggu kami. Dan sekarang beritahu dimana Heechulku berada!" Seruku marah. " Kalau kau menolak, aku berani jamin kalau tempat ini akan hancur."

Yeojya seram itu menatapku marah. Tangannya terulur kearah kamar mandi.

Brak! Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

Bisa kulihat sosok namja sedang berbaring dilantai kamar mandi yang basah. " Heenim!" Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengangkat Heenim yang sudah agak pucat dengan tubuh menggigil.

" Hankyung.." Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

" Ne, chagi.. Ini aku.."

Langsung aja Heechul memelukku. " Aku ingin kembali ke dorm." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara tertahan.

Aku mengangguk. Sedih sekali melihat uke-ku kelihatan lemah begini. Biasanya kan dia sangat menakutkan. Kutatap yeojya yang masih menatapku nanar itu. " Heebum.." Panggilku.

Perlahan kucing itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur dan memandangi yeojya itu tajam. Aku merinduk. " Heenim.. Bawa Heebum."

Heechul menurut. Segera digendong kucing kesayangannya dan dipeluknya erat. Namja itu kini menatap yeojya itu. " Aku turut berduka atas kematianmu yang mengenaskan. Jeongmal mianhae karena kami mengusik tempatmu ini. Sekarang kami akan pergi."

Yeojya itu mengangguk. " _Selamat tinggal, oppa.._"

" Hankyungie.. Ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Ucap Heechul sambil merapatkan wajahnya didadaku.

Aku kembali menatap yeojya itu. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun kubawa Heechul keluar dari kamar dan melangkah keluar menuju pintu. Sebelum aku sampai tiba- tiba pintu apartemen itu terbuka perlahan.

" Aku.. Akan kembali untuk membawa barang- barangku kembali." Gumamku.

" _Silahkan._" Suara alunan itu terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen itu. Ne, selamat tinggal yeojya bergaun hitam. Setelah ini.. Aku berjanji nggak akan menempati tempat yang salah lagi. Aku nggak mau Heechul ketakutan lagi.

Ya.. Itu janjiku.

~Hankyung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aku nggak mau keluar dari dorm." Heechul merangkul lengan Hankyung sambil menyibakkan wig panjang keritingnya yang tengah dipakainya untuk kencan diam- diam dengan Hankyung. Sedangkan Hankyung mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker.

" Arraseo. Aku juga nggak mau." Tambah Hankyung sambil mengusap kepala Heechul lembut.

Keduanya berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung apartemen.

" Hankyung-sshi.. Heechul-sshi.. Mencari apartemen baru?" Tanya sang security sedikit menggoda.

Kedua namja itu tertawa.

Mata Heechul terarah ke lantai dimana dulu apartemennya berada. Di beranda apartemennya terlihat sosok seorang yeojya yang sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan gaun hitam sambil menengadah menatap langit senja.

" Dia.." Gumam Heechul. " Baiklah.. Kajja." Heechul langsung menarik Hankyung meninggalkan tempat yang memberikan kenangan buruk baginya itu.

" Kau lihat?" Tanya Hankyung.

" Sangat jelas." Jawab Heechul sambil terkekeh pelan. " Tapi udah nggak masalah. Semua kan udah berakhir."

" Ne, aku setuju."

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

.

Bacot author.. Baca jika ingin, lewati bila merasa muak.. hhehe

.

Annyeong hasseyo, minna-san..

Seperti yang aku tulis di awal. Ini nggak seram, kan? Author masih berusaha nulis fict horror, sih.. Tapi ttp aja autor saranin jangan baca tengah malam. (saran lu telat author pabbo!). Hhehe..

Behind the real story.. Yupz! Beberapa scene horror di fict ini aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadiku. Scene, hantu yang menyerupai seseorang, suara desiran pasir, pintu yang tertutup padahal nggak ada apapun, kursi yang kepentok meja, dan sosok misterius yang duduk di sofa. Itu smua pengalaman pribadi.

Hhaha..

Mian kalau ceritanya buruk banget..

Nah.. Kali ini nggak bosan aku ngoceh buat bilang jeongmal gomawo buat all readers yang terhormat yang baca dan review di fict yang kemarin. Saat inipun author masih menggalau karena kepergian Ddangkoma. Huweeee… T_T

Masih ada dua tiga lagi..

HaeHyuk.. (entah kenapa sekarang author lebih suka nyebut HaeHyuk)

SiBum..

ZhouRy..

Yang mana yaa.. hhehe

Tapi bisa aja yang aku publish malah yang lain kayak Appa Still Love Us atau See You, My First Son. (author promosi).

Hhehe…

Seperti biasa.. Authr aneh ini cuma mnta sedikit upah, kok.. Cuma skolom review aja deh.. Nggak lebih.. Isinya terserah readers aja.. hhehe

Ok, See You!


End file.
